Sit Me Baby, One More Time!
by Kireina Koe
Summary: When InuYasha screws up big time, and Kagome won't even talk to him, what will he do? Rated for InuYasha's foul mouth!


Hey, I'm back with a whole new story! I've been sitting on this one for weeks! So tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"Sit. Sit, sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit!" Kagome's voice rang one night. As usual, InuYasha fell, face first into the ground. When the spell wore off, Inuyasha was pissed.<p>

"What the hell Kagome!" he yelled back.

"I have a test tomorrow! I have to go back home." Kagome firmly stated.

"Well, sucks for you. We have jewel shards to find!"

"Can't it just wait two more days?" she screamed.

"If you want more on your conscience then fine." He returned.

"What does that mean?" Kagome stared at him.

"All those people are dying because of you! It's your fault that Shippo's parents and Sango's village is dead." He screamed even louder. Kagome just looked at him incredulously, like she couldn't believe what he just said.

'_Aww, hell!'_ InuYasha thought.

"Kagome…" he tried to say more gentler, hoping Kagome wouldn't cry. She just turned around and jumped down the Bone Eaters Well.

InuYasha tried to jump in after, only to find out that she purified the well, so he couldn't enter.

"Dammit!" InuYasha groaned.

"You baka, InuYasha!" Shippo said from behind a bush. Earning him a slap to the head.

"The fox is right." Miroku agreed coming out from said bush.

"What the- how many of you are behind there?" InuYasha exclaimed. Sango, Kirara, and Kaede came out. Before InuYasha could wonder how three humans, a neko demon, and a fox demon could hde behind such a small bush, InuYasha was whacked in the head by a huge boom-a-rang.

"YOU DAMN IDIOT! IT'S NOT KAGOME'S FAULT THAT MY ENTIRE VILLAGE IS DEAD! IT'S NARAKU'S! I'VE SEEN YOU TWO FIGHT, BUT YOU TOOK IT WAAAAAAAY TOO FAR! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SHE COULD PURIFY THE DAMN WELL!" Sango burst out yelling. Even InuYasha cringed at her rage.

After Kirara calmed down the pissed demon exterminator, Kaede enter the conversation.

"Ye truly are an idiot, InuYasha. Ye know it's not Kagome's fault that the jewel shattered." The old miko scolded InuYasha.

"You have to think of a great way to apologize." Miroku calmly stated. Suddenly, Miroku grimaced.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"You idiot!" an icy voice hissed.

"What did you do?" another added.

InuYasha knew who the voices belonged to. Kireina Koe and Morgan le Fae.

"Aw crap!" he whispered to himself, knowing he was in trouble, "Hey, how are you guys doing?" he tried to sound casual, but deep down, he was terrified.

"What did you do you idiot!" Morgan le Fae asked again.

"What makes you think I did something!" InuYasha was getting defensive.

"I sensed Kagome's aura… and the purification of the well. Now, DON'T-MAKE-US-ASK-AGAIN!" Kireina Koe growled. Sango was smiling the entire time, knowing InuYasha was gonna get what he deserved.

"None of your business." The hanyou huffed. Before he could blink, Kireina Koe had him pinned against a tree, holding him by the throat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" she screamed.

"NOTHING!" InuYasha yelled. Kireina Koe's eyes turned red and black. He was dead. She started muttering some spell.

"Again, WHAT DID YOU DO?"she asked again.

InuYasha couldn't stop himself. "I told Kagome it was her fault that everyone was dying over the jewel shard, because I didn't want her to leave me to go to that stupid skewwl thing of hers, because I miss her when she leaves!" Kireina Koe just dropped him. Kireina Koe's truth spell had worked.

"You bastard!" Morgan kicked him in the gut (while he was still on the ground).

"How dare you!" Kireina Koe kicked him a second time.

"You stupid jerk!" Sango jumped and joined the too.

Miroku was too afraid to stop them. Kaede secretly thought the hanyou deserved it. Shippo was too busy licking a lollipop.

After the girls felt he had enough, they walked away, still fuming and talking about what a complete idiot he is.

"Thanks for the help, MIroku!" he grunted sarcastically.

"You know those two scare me!" he responded, before walking away.

_The Next Day…_

"Kagome, I'm so sorry about what I said yesterday. Forgive me?" InuYasha gave his best 'lost puppy look'.

"Nope, you say that every time you piss her off. Do something original!" Kireina Koe sighed. Her wolf ear perked. "Good Luck." Then she disappeared.

Kagome walked past InuYasha a few moments later. She ignored his presence.

"Um… Kagome? Can I talk to you for a minute?" InuYasha followed her. Only to be ignored, again. After several minutes of trying to get her attention, he gave up. InuYasha sighed and sat in his corner of the hut when they arrived.

'_Any luck?' _InuYasha heard the voice in his mind.

'_Get the hell out of my head, Kireina Koe!' _he mentally growled.

'_We'll take that as a no.' _Morgan le Fae sighed.

'_You too!' the hanyou again growled. _What was with those two? Did they live to piss him off? He felt their presences leave his brain.

'_Alone at last. Now, how do I get Kagome to acknowledge me?' _He pondered.

*Later that Night...*

InuYasha and the gang were sitting around the campfire. InuYasha wasn't paying attention to his ramen (which shocked Sango and Miroku); instead he was poking at Kagome's side. Only to be ignored for some thin thingy that Kagome had called an iPod Touch. Then an idea popped into his head. InuYasha grabbed the iPod and ran.

'_Ha! That better get her attention!' InuYasha mentally chuckled._

'_Sorry dog boy, she just looked even more pissed, but now she's heading to bed.' Kireina Koe interrupted._

'_Get outta here!' the hanyou growled. _

"Okay!" her voice from right behind him made him jump.

"Don't do that!" he growled again.

"Hey, if you were truly a demon, you would've been able to hear or smell us from a mile away." Morgan le Fae pointed out.

"Shut up! How do you work this thing?" he tried pressing on the screen than music started blasting.

*Oh baby baby

How was I supposed to know

That something wasn't right here

_*Oh baby baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're out of sight yeah_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby cause I need to know now oh because_

_My loneliness is killing me_

_(And I)_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time*_

The quickly pressed the screen again, and the music shut off.

"What the hell is that wench listening to?" InuYasha wondered.

"That's it!" Kireina Koe exclaimed! "That's how you can get Kagome back."

"How?" InuYasha asked.

"Back when I was human…"

"Here we go again." Morgan le Fae groaned. Morgan mimicked Kireina Koe, telling the story from memory.

"Whenever Katsu made me pissed at him, he would sing me my favorite song. That always made me forgive him." They both said.

"So, you think I should sing that song to Kagome?" InuYasha scratched his head.

"Yes, genius." Morgan le Fae said sarcastically.

"This will be so much fun!" Kireina Koe squealed, "We're helping."

*A few nights later*

"Where are you guys taking me?" a blindfolded Kagome asked.

"It's a surprise!" Morgan le Fae laughed.

"Stand right here." Kireina Koe ordered, "Count to three then untie yourself."

"One, two, three." The young miko sighed. Then she suddenly heard something.

_*Oh baby baby*_

InuYasha came out of the bushes and he was singing. Right behind him were Kireina Koe and Morgan le Fae were singing back up.

_*How was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here_

_Oh baby baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're out of sight yeah_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby cause I need to know now oh because_

_My loneliness is killing me_

_(And I)_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Sit me baby one more time*_

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at InuYasha's alterations to the song.

_*Oh baby baby_

_The reason I breathe is you_

_Girl you got me blinded_

_Oh pretty baby_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_It's not the way I planned it_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby cause I need to know now oh because_

_My loneliness is killing me_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Sit my willy one more time_

_Oh baby baby how was I supposed to know_

_Oh pretty baby I shouldn't have let you go_

_I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now_

_Don't you know I still believe_

_That you will be here_

_And give me a sign_

_Sit me baby one more time_

_My loneliness is killing me_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Sit me baby one more time*_

InuYasha and Kireina Koe and Morgan le Fae posed at the end. Kagome applauded, and was laughing. She ran up and hugged InuYasha. He embraced her back.

"Kagome, I am so sorry about what I said." He whispered into her ear. "I didn't mean a word of it."

"I know." She whispered back.

"I just missed you when you left, so I said the first thing that popped into my brain. I love you, Kagome." He sighed.

"I love you too, InuYasha." Kagome smiled. She stepped out of his embrace, "Sit!"

"What the hell!" InuYasha grumbled.

"You asked me too!" Kagome ran off. Only to have InuYasha sprint after her.

"Well, thank god that's over." Morgan le Fae sighed.

"Please three days until there are at each other's throats again." Kireina Koe smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Morgan le Fae smiled.

"The usual?" Kireina asked.

"Deal." Morgan le Fae and Kireina Koe shook hands.


End file.
